SUMMARY Well-established, highly productive Investigators have combined their efforts to work toward establishment of this Program which is designed to synergize with and leverage existing research as well as NIH Roadmap initiatives. Given the size, complexity, duration, and scope involved, the Administrative Core will be fundamental in enabling the successful establishment and operation of the entire Program. All costs for the administration and administrative support personnel needed for the Cores and Projects are included here. Dr. Loyd will assume ultimate administrative responsibility for the management of the Administrative Core. Administrative, budgetary/accounting, and clerical support for the entire Program will be shared by all Project Leaders, Core Leaders and Investigators. This Core will provide and maintain all of the administrative space and functions for the entire Program, including, but not limited to offices for all Investigators, an administrative area with secretarial and administrative support, a copy/work room and a conference room with up to date audiovisual amenities. Administrative functions will include ordering of supplies and equipment, maintenance of all records, keeping and monitoring of budgets, maintenance of the personnel database for grant effort, interactions with University administrative offices and the NIH regarding budgetary and other administrative matters, typing of manuscripts and correspondence, scheduling and organizing meetings and presentations, preparation of reports, abstracts and other research documents, interactions with the Institutional Review Board, radiation safety, animal care, and other committees essential to the conduct of the research. This Core will also support all of the computer hardware and software resources for the administrative and clerical functions of the Program. Cross compatibility of software and hardware is essential to the efficient function of a collaborative group. Additionally, standard operating procedures for privacy and security and computer storage back up and disaster recovery are supported through this Core. In addition this Core will administer the funds requested in support of the activities of the external Scientific Advisory Board site visits will be set up and expenses dispersed.